Hyperdrive
.]] '''Hyperdrive' , also called HyperDrive, is a recurring enemy ability in the series. It is often a trademark attack for Kefka Palazzo, though it is also used by other higher-end bosses. It is generally a powerful non-elemental attack that hits one target. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Hyperdrive is an enemy ability used by Kefka in the final fight, Siegfried, Kaiser Dragon, and Death Rider. It deals major non-elemental magic damage and Sap to one target, has 118 Spell Power, and ignores Defense. Despite having a MP cost of 0, it is vulnerable to Runic. Final Fantasy X-2 Mode: Hyperdrive! is an enemy ability used by Machina Panzer, which heals all enemies except the user equal to its own full HP and MP, and gives them Double HP, Double MP, Shell, and Protect. Final Fantasy XIV Hyperdrive is a tankbuster used by Kefka. In his normal form, it deals high magical-damage to the person with the highest aggro, and everyone near that person. In his God form, it deals lower magical damage to the person with the highest aggro and everyone around him, but applies a 20 second Bleeding debuff to everyone hit. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Hyperdrive is a HP Attack for Kefka, learned at level 34 and being only usable on the ground. It costs 300 AP to master, costs 40 CP to equip (20 when mastered), is unblockable, and can be charged. When charging, Kefka will end up faking falling asleep, and only "wake up" when using the attack. Fully charged Hyperdrives will pursue the opponent in the air, and the EX Mode versions will have the explosion stop briefly near the opponent before moving again. Depending on the state of the attack, Kefka's response will vary: If the attack hadn't fully charged, Kefka will yell in a mocking tone "Special delivery!". If it is fully charged, Kefka will instead yell deliriously "What a rush!" Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Hyperdrive is a HP Attack for Kefka and retains most of its properties from the previous game. Changes includes the AP required to master the ability being 130 and costing 30 CP to equip (13 when mastered). Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Hyperdrive is an enemy ability used by Siegfried. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Hyperdrive is a special ability exclusively learned by Kefka and which allows him to deal magic damage (2.3x) to a single enemy while ignoring its SPR (25%). It costs 35 MP; Kefka learns Hyperdrive at level 80 (5★). Gallery Hyperdrive.png|Final Fantasy VI. Hyperdrive FFX-2.jpg|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXIV Hyper Drive.png|Final Fantasy XIV. DFF2015 Hyperdrive.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. FFAB Hyperdrive - Kefka SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Hyperdrive - Kefka SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Hyperdrive - Kefka Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Hyperdrive - Kefka Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFBE Hyperdrive.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Hyperdrive is a name given to certain methods of traveling faster-than-light in science fiction. Category:Signature abilities Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities